Dreaming and Wondering
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Drabble, hints for twincest, LenxRin. Rin bermimpi, Len membayangkan apa yang diimpikan Rin. Melibatkan jari yang basah, gumaman dalam tidur dan hormonal anak remaja. Summary ancur, cerita gaje. Silahkan baca bila berkenan. RnR!


Sebuah fanfic yang terinspirasi sama komik pendek buatan doujinka di pixiv, cuma karena saya gak ngerti bahasa jepang, jadi saya tebak-tebak aja ceritanya kayak gimana. Lucu kok, jadi dibuat fanfic deh. Sori kalau hasilnya sangat-sangat gaje….

Warning: Hints for incest, gaje

Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan punya saya, punya programnya aja nggak…

* * *

**Dreaming and Wondering**

YOU LOSE.

Len hanya memandang layar dengan wajah masam, lagi-lagi kalah. Benar-benar game yang menyebalkan, kenapa sih ada game yang susah sekali untuk ditamatkan? Ia tidak habis pikir. Apa pembuatnya tidak sadar ya kalau orang yang memainkan game ini jadi susah sekali menamatkannya?

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi duduk di lantai, rasanya kaku sekali. Ia melirik jam dinding, ah wajar sih… dia sudah bermain game hampir 5 jam sejak habis mandi tadi. Sekarang sudah malam, jelas saja ia merasa lelah dan ngantuk.

Len berbalik dan terkejut menemukan sesosok gadis tidur di tempat tidurnya.

Rin?

Oh iya, Rin memang menemaninya main game sampai setengah jalan tadi, tapi tampaknya gadis itu menyerah dan tertidur di tempat tidur Len.

Len mendesah, sekarang bagaimana caranya ia tidur kalau Rin ada di tempat tidurnya? Sudah sejak setahun yang lalu kamar mereka dipisah, untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidur diinginkan.

"Uh… Rin… bangun…," kata Len, sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Rin yang tertidur pulas.

Namun saudara kembarnya itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Dasar kebo…

Len berlutut pada tempat tidurnya, menatap wajah Rin yang tertidur lelap. Ia berusaha memalingkan matanya dari kulit Rin yang terbuka karena camisole yang ia kenakan berantakan kemana-mana.

Kulit yang mulus itu…

Gah! Len segera menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh!

Uh… ini semua gara-gara Rin tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

Len sekali lagi menatap Rin. Ia julurkan satu jarinya, ingin mencolek pipi Rin yang empuk itu. Namun, Rin bergerak dan jari Len justru masuk ke dalam mulut Rin.

Belum sempat kekagetannya sembuh, Rin justru menghisap jari Len, seakan jari saudaranya itu adalah permen.

Wajah Len merah padam, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana jarinya dihisap dan menjadi basah di dalam mulut Rin. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, pikirannya melayang-layang tak tentu arah.

AAAAAHHHHH!

Tenang! Tenang! Len menenangkan dirinya. Ia terlihat konyol, panik hanya karena Rin menghisap jarinya.

Paling-paling Rin menganggap jarinya ini permen atau semacamnya, mungkin dalam mimpi Rin itu sedang makan. Iya, pasti begitu… tidak perlu panik!

Ia segera menarik keluar jarinya, berusaha untuk tidak mendengar protes pelan dari Rin yang masih tertidur.

Uh… Rin… Ia menatap jarinya yang basah oleh air liur Rin.

Jika ia jilat…

Uwaaaaahhhh! Mikir apa lagi sih dia! Ia segera mengelap jarinya ke kausnya, berusaha untuk menepis rasa sayang karena tidak bisa mencicipi rasa mulut saudaranya yang manis itu.

Ia berbalik lagi, menatap Rin yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Dasar Rin, kau ini bikin panik saja…," gumamnya sambil menahan senyum, ingin tertawa karena sikapnya yang konyol tadi.

Rin tampak sangat damai dalam tidurnya, ia jadi tidak tega.

"Uhm… Len… apa kau suka?" gumam Rin dalam tidurnya.

….

….

Wajah Len merah padam, ia segera menutup mulutnya, menatap Rin dengan jantung yang berdebar dengan begitu kencang.

Uh… uh… jangan-jangan Rin dalam mimpinya juga…

Pikirannya melayang lagi, berusaha membayangkan apa yang diimpikan oleh Rin. Membayangkan apa yang ia dan Rin lakukan dalam mimpi Rin.

Namun, Len segera menampar dirinya, uhk… tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu…

"Rin, maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa…," gumam Len, memohon maaf pada Rin yang masih tertidur lelap.

Ia segera menyelimuti tubuh Rin, berusaha untuk tidak melihat kulit yang mulus dan putih itu. Ia kemudian mengambil bantal lain dan selimut dari lemari, kemudian mematikan lampu.

Ia sempat melihat Rin lagi, yang tertidur lelap dengan wajah damai. "Oyasumi… Rin."

Ia menutup pintu dan kemudian melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa di ruang tamu.

"Mesum… dasar aku mesum… uhuhu… maafkan aku Rin!" gumam Len kepada dirinya sendiri, tak mampu menahan malu karena apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia segera menempatkan kepalanya di bantal dan memakai selimut.

'Aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi dengan Rin… tidak bisa… tidak bisa!' pikir Len sambil menangis dalam hati.

Iol

"Lho Len, kok tidurnya disitu?" tanya Miku, yang baru bangun pagi. Len meliriknya, ia masih berbaring namun matanya tidak bisa tertutup. Tentu saja sekarang ada kantung hitam di kelopak matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Miku-nee… ehehe…," katanya sambil tertawa hambar.

Namun badan Len menegang saat Rin keluar dari kamar, dengan kamisol kusut dan wajah masih mengantuk. Dengan manisnya, Rin mengucek matanya. Len tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Sebenarnya apa yang Rin mimpikan tentang dirinya.

"Ohayo, Rin-chan," kata Miku. Rin mengangguk, ia kemudian melihat Len yang terbaring di sofa.

Wajahnya segera memerah. Melihat Rin memerah, Len juga memerah.

"O-Ohayo Len…," kata Rin kikuk, dengan wajah merah dan tak mampu menatap mata Len.

"Ohayo…," balas Len.

Miku hanya bingung melihat sikap keduanya, namun sebelum sempat ia bertanya, Rin segera melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

….

EEEEHHHH… Kenapa sikap Rin begitu? Pikir Len panik, wajahnya masih memerah.

Jangan-jangan… Rin juga memimpikan sesuatu yang…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" pekik Len mulai frustasi, Miku hanya kaget bukan kepalang mendengarnya berteriak.

"AAAAHHHH! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" pekik Len lagi, memukul kepalanya kemudian ia berlari keluar rumah, membuat Miku lebih kaget lagi.

…...

Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

End

* * *

Sumpah, drabble ini gaje banget ya? Coba aja tebak apa yang Rin mimpikan dan Len bayangkan. Pasti tahu lah, ehehe…

Kasian Len jadi frustasi.


End file.
